Kano
Kano (鹿乃) is an known for her soft and girly voice, which is often described as sweet and . She is said to be around 140 cm (around 4'7") in height. She also seems to be quite close to Yurin, as they often duet together; their friendship can also be seen on Twitter. Her first cover was "Mirror Ball Girl". Her first hit cover, however, is "Hello/How Are You", which, as of December 2012, has over 1M views and over 47K Mylists. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Amateras Records (Released on October 20, 2010) # Puchirizumi-san (Released on August 13, 2011) # Osamuraisan Collection Vol.3 ~Utahite Hikite~ (Released on August 11, 2012) (Released on August 11, 2012) (Released on December 31, 2012) (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Monocross Road" feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.01.20) # "Strobe Last" (2011.01.23) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.02.08) # "Sekai wa Muzukashii Dekite Nai" (The World isn't Complicated) (2011.02.32) # "Kuusou Shoujo" (Daydreaming Girl) (2011.03.04) # "Kimi no Maboroshi" (The Illusion of You) (2011.03.22) # “Seishun Escalator” (2011.04.08) # "Connect -DANCE mix-" (2011.04.19) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata (The Night is Coming Again) (2011.05.28) # "Human (an Android works)” (2011.05.31) # "te-yut-te" (2011.06.21) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (Possible Talk) (2011.06.24) # "Juvenile" feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.06.30) # "Romantic Breaker" (2011.07.02) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.07.21) # "Skeletal Orchestra and Lilia" (2011.07.28) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.14) # "Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" (2011.08.17) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.08.22) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.07) (taken down on NND) # "intention" (2011.09.09) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.10.13) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.08) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2011.11.15) # "ghost" (2011.12.23) # "Kenshinteki Ningen wa Yasashii Hito ni Narenai" (2012.01.11) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.05) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.02.18) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.04.17) # "too late to tell" (2012.04.19) # "Kaitou-Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. Kano and Yurin (2012.05.01) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.05.12) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.02) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP" feat. Kano and Nanahira (2012.06.16) # "Mousou Melancholy" (2012.07.02) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.07.20) # "Irony" (2012.07.31) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.08.13) # "Aikarakaia (2012.09.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.08) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.11.01) # "World Calling" (2012.11.05) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.04) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano, and Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.18) # "Hello/How Are You" -Arrange ver- (2012.12.27) # "Sakura no Zenya" -Arrange ver.- (Night Before The Cherry Blossoms) (2013.01.13) # "Saboten to Shinkirou" (The Cactus and The Mirage) (2013.02.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.26) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Her blood type is A. * She likes eating eclairs. * Among her favorite utaite are Yuki and Yurin. * Her favorite places are aquariums. * Her name means "of the deer", which is why she is usally depicted with a deer or wearing small deer antlers. External links * Blog * Mixi * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Amateras Records Category:Completed Pages Category:Update NND links